


Bloody Mary

by writing1swat



Series: Sammy and I [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sammy and I verse, established wincest, tag to "Bloody Mary"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Sammy and I Verse.</strong>
</p><p>Sometimes Sam has to show his dominance and a truth comes out.<br/>Timeline: A week after Sammy and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of prompts to fill. :(

“I said _no_ , Dean.”

“I heard you the first time, Sasquatch, and I’m still going in with you. Better to have backup than no backup, right?”

“But no baiting her to come after you,” Sam insisted. 

They were standing just outside the house both with flashlights. Dean rolled his eyes and waved off him off. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“I mean it, Dean. You can’t make her come after you,” Sam repeated, crossing his arms.

Dean was getting slightly annoyed. Sam has been nothing but bossy lately. “Dude, you know you’re not the boss of me, right?” If anything, it was the other way around because Dean was older.

“Oh, yeah?” Sam’s eyes glinted with challenge.

“Yeah,” Dean said standing his ground.

There was no way he was going to let his little brother push him around like this. Dean didn’t care if Sam was inches taller than him now, a looming shadow that made Dean feel smaller than he actually was. Fuck Sam and his Sasquatch status.

“I’m going in there, _Sammy_ , with or without you,” Dean said slowly, staring into Sam’s scowling face. “So you can come if you want. But just to let you know, if you don’t, I’m gonna summon her myself and then I’m gonna gank her.” He didn’t wait to hear what Sam had to say because frankly he could care less what Sam thought. Dean was a hunter, had been since before Sam even knew that monsters existed. There was no way Sam was going to take this from him. No way. He turned around and started to head in.

The slam that came next was sudden and hit him hard to his side, knocking the breath out of him. Dazedly, Dean blinked up to see Sam standing over him. “Sam?”

Sam crouched down. “Let’s try this again, Dean. We’ll both go in but I’m doing the summoning. You stick to backing me up. If it looks like I’m at risk in any way, then and only then can you do your Han Solo thing. Deal?”

Dean didn’t like the idea of not being able to interfere or help Sam. He felt his jaw tighten. “What if I said ‘no deal’?”

“Then I’ll just handcuff you to your precious ‘baby’,” Sam said, “and go in myself. We’re doing this my way or you can wait in the car.”

“So your way or the highway, huh? Kinda reminds me of a certain someone,” Dean said sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m nothing like Dad. Dad gets all in your face and yells and pushes you around until you cave. His intentions are selfish.” He added the last line as an afterthought.

“And that isn’t what you’re doing here, huh?” Dean leaned up on his elbows, hazel eyes blazing with defiance. “You didn’t just purposely shove me to the ground and yell at me just now?”

Sam rubbed the side of his face tiredly. “Look, Dean, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you, I get it. But you wouldn’t listen and I wanted you to listen. For once in your life, I just wanted you to listen to me.”

Dean peered curiously at his brother. Suddenly he realized this was more than about Bloody Mary. “What’s really eating you, man?”

Sam sighed, looking world-weary. “I just…I just don’t want to lose you too, if I can help it.”


End file.
